Only You
by Josette Phantomhive
Summary: Loki es desterrado de Asgard,conoce a una chica que parece común, pero no lo es.Un místico poder esta encerrado en ella.Un destino ya marcado ¿se podrá cambiar?, el Ragnarok se avecina, ellos dos pueden desatarlo y a la vez detenerlo, el Libro del Destino y una profecía. ¿Los Avengers lograrán evitar la siguiente crisis? Lean y descubranlo. Capitulo 13 Up!
1. Prologue

**Bueno,les traigo esta loca historia que me surgió mientras veía Thor, The Avengers y Dr. House xD**

**Espero les agrade, y espero por lo menos un review, para saber si debo o no seguir este fic. Aclaro, aquí cree el OC de Lily, y bueno estese llamaría prologo...!Asi que lean y disfruten!**

**Oyasumi minna-san**

**~Lily**

**Only You**

**.**

**.**

**~PROLOGUE**

.-.-.-. Nuevo México -.-.-.-.

Una joven pelirroja se encontraba frente a un ordenador, corrigiendo cálculos, usando programas novedosos para recrear los fenómenos cósmicos que estudiaba, mientras no podía quitarse de encima a su excéntrico jefe, Tony Stark, que solía molestarla en el chat de la compañía. Mientras su hermana mayor, Jane Foster, la miraba divertida cuando hacia rabietas infantiles cada vez que Stark interrumpía su trabajo.

Jane creía que ayudar a su hermana mientras estaba de "vacaciones" en su hogar de Nuevo México, sería tarea sencilla, pero al parecer, tenía demasiado trabajo que hacer. Su hermana, Lilian, era muy reservada, antes solían compartir sus secretos, pero ahora, Jane no sabe nada sobre Lily.

- Jane, ¿podrías traerme una taza de café? – preguntó Lily algo cansada

- Para nada, hermanita. Mejor salgamos de picnic… Hace un día muy bueno-dijo enérgica

Lily no tuvo otra opción, así que fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, optó por unos jeans de mezclilla negra, y una playera verde. Jane usaba un vaporoso vestido azul oscuro. Ambas llevaban en una canasta varios emparedados de jalea y una tarta que compraron en el camino. Lily no tuvo necesidad de preguntar a dónde irían. Lo sabía.

- Jane, háblame otra vez de él… Imagino que Thor es sumamente interesante

Jane no habló, pero en su mirada se notaba tristeza, pero también una chispa de esperanza, al creer que pronto se abriría el Bifröst, y su príncipe asgardiano regresaría a ella.

- Pues si, es un chico extraño, pero… Ahh, no se como explicarlo- dijo Jane sonrojada

- Me pregunto… ¿qué se sentirá tener alguien así?- dijo suspirando

Pasaron el resto de la tarde junas, bromeando, como antes, cuando eran unas niñas.

Un mes bajo el ardiente sol de Nuevo México, en primera, hizo que la pálida piel de Lily tomara un bello color dorado, y segundo, ya le había hastiado. Además, el hecho de sentirse en medio de la nada, hacía que extrañara la bulliciosa vida de Manhattan. Así, fue como decidió regresar a su departamento, convenientemente cerca de la Torre Stark.

.-.-.-.- Manhattan, una semana después.-.-.-.-.

Lily entraba somnolienta al ajetreado laboratorio, no era fácil ser investigadora, ser miembro en entrenamiento de los Vengadores y trabajar para el magnate, pero en fin, esa era su vida. Cuando Tony Stark hizo acto de presencia, entre un pequeño show de luces, humo, y música de fondo de Black Sabbath.

- Lily, hermosa… ¡Es un gusto tenerte nuevamente conmigo! Me hiciste tanta falta tu y tu intelecto superior…- dijo mientras abrazaba a la joven

- Basta Stark… Me avergüenzas frente a mi equipo- dijo indiferente

- Claro, claro… Linda, ¿te importaría venir un segundo a mi oficina? Allí están Banner, Clint y Rogers, y el grandulón de las cortinas, sólo faltas tú, ya que Nat se retiró de escena por ahora…

Cuando llegó, todos estaban ahí, pero el ambiente se notaba tenso, y tras ellos, un gran contenedor, a modo de jaula, que Nick Fury cuidaba celosamente.

- Señorita Foster, es un honor tenerla aquí, ya que necesitamos sus servicios- dijo Fury con su formalidad

- Y ¿bien?- dije yo ansiosa

- Verá, aquí tenemos a un recién exiliado de Asgard, pero Thor no permitirá que se le trate como a un prisionero, por lo tanto no podrá estar en S.H.I.E.L.D, y siendo honestos, nadie quiere estar cerca de él, y como tu fuiste entrenada por la Agente Romanoff, creemos que lo mantendrás a raya…

- ¿Osea?- dije confusa

- Que tendrás aun demente, que se cree el "poder verdadero" en tu departamento. ¡Felicidades! Esto es mejor que gana la lotería.

Cuando todos se apartaron para dejarme ver al supuesto criminal, me quedé sorprendida, esperaba ver a un demonio, literalmente, pero … Por un segundo, me perdí en su mirada, y de alguna manera, tuve que "adoptarlo", por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

**~CONTINUARA...**


	2. Vivir con el enemigo

_Bueno, agradezco a_ **SKANDROSITA, **_la verdad, yo prefiero tener a Loki en mi casa a ganar la lotería, pero en fin. Me laegra que te guste mi historia. Nota: La historia estará narrada o en tercera persona o en primera, ustedes notarán cuando haga el cambio. _

_Y a los demás lectores, sigan leyendo que esto se pone bueno, y dejo de perder el tiempo y les dejo el capitulo 1._

CAPITULO 1: VIVIENDO CON EL ENEMIGO

- Y bien Lily, ¿aceptarás?- dijo Banner con miedo

- ¿Tengo eleción? No, pero no veo por que no lo quieran cerca, además ¿para que el bozal? No es un animal.

Entonces el chico de las cortinas se aproximó.

- Señorita Lilian Foster, no nos hemos presentado, soy el Príncipe Thor de Asgard, y el es mi hermano Loki. Y verás, el el el dios de las travesuras, y vaya que es problématico, por eso nadie se atreve a cuidarlo, y como fue exiliado, yo no puedo hacer nada.

Solo asentí levemente

- Así que tu eres el famoso Thor, mi hermana, Jane, se alegrara mucho si la visitas

El solo se sonrojó. Le dije a Fury que liberara al "temible" dios de las travesuras, todos estaban alertas si se presentaba alguna traición del chico, pero me acerqué lo suficiente para que nadie más escuchara, y le susurré:

- Te pondré las reglas chico malo, cualquier cosa sospechosa o cualquier traición de tu parte y patearé tu trasero tan fuerte que hasta a tus ancestros les dolerá.¿ Entendido?

Me miró entre desafiante y resignado, asintió y le quité el bozal que tenía en la boca, y al tocarlo por primera vez sentí una corriente eléctrica que recorrió desde mi mano hasta la punta de mis pies, pero no quise darle importancia. Cuando se lo quité, el me miraba de forma extraña, esa mirada que pones cada vez que encuentras una solución insesperada.

- Bien, Tony cariño, cuídalo de aquí a las 4 ¿si? Banner y yo tenemos demasiado trabajoy no queremos... "distractores"- dije seriamente

Stark asintió de mala gana, y me fui de ahí. Mi primera parada fue el sanitario de mujeres. Necesitaba urgentemente lavarme la cara y aclarar la mente. En primer lugar... ¡Sus ojos! Sus ojos tenían algo que nunca había visto antes. Algo... _hipnotizante._

__.-.-.-.-.-.

- Bien, ¿te gustaría tomar el trago que te debía la última vez?- dijo Stark animado

- Creo que si. Oye, Stark, habláme de esa mujer...-titubeó un poco- Lilian, si, ella- dijo Loki

- ¿De Lily? Bueno, es una de mis mejores investigadoras, forma parte del equipo, sustituyendo a Natasha, es hermana de la mujer que Thor ama, tiene 24 años, es tremendamente sexy y hermosa... ¿que mas quieres?- dijo risueño, mientras le ofrecía una copa al asgardiano.

Loki se limitó a mirarlo sarcásticamente. Se tomaron sus copas en silencio, y el ambiente fue incómodo. Menuda compañía era Stark, pensaba Loki.

.-.-.-.-

Las 4 en punto.

- Bien, Lily, si quieres ya puedes irte, recuerda que tienes cosas que hacer con tu nuevo "invitado"- dijo Banner mientras hacía gráficos en computadora

- No me lo recuerdes... No es que no quiera tenerlo en mi departamento, sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a... vivir con alguien que no sea un pez que viva 3 días- dije suspirando _"Es cierto, llevo demasiado tiempo como una loca aislada"_

- Bueno, eres una chica fuerte, sabrás lidiar con él- dijo guiñandome un ojo

Salí del laboratorio, y ahí encontre a mi invitado, parado tranquilamente, con las manos en su espalda. Cuando me vio, se irguió y se acercó a mi, tomó mi mano y la besó. Me quedé, literalmente, congelada y el lo notó.

- Lady Foster, está bien que yo sea un gigante de hielo, pero no es para tanto- dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-No creas que con tus...¿qué?¿Gigante de hielo?- dije sorprendida, comparando nuestas alturas

- Ser gigante de hielo no significa ser descomunalmente alto- dijo y masculló algo como _"estúpidos cuentos midgardianos"_

Al cabo de diez minutos caminado, llegamos a mi apartamento en Central Park, y subimos en el elevador al décimo piso. Al entrar, le indiqué donde se encontraba cada cosa, la comida y finalmente, le otorgé el cuarto de huéspedes donde solía guardar miles de cajas de basura (hasta que Jane las tiró a la basura).

Normalmente, suelo cenar fideos, o cualquier cosa, pero obviamente Loki no era como yo, así que tuve que preparar una cena decente para dos.

- Y bien, Loki...Cuentáme de ti- dije animada

- No no no, una cosa es que viva contigo y otra muy distinata es que socialize contigo, mortal- dijo con soberbia

- ¿En serio son cosas distintas? Creía que venían en el mismo paquete, pero en fin, haz lo que quieras "poder verdadero"- dijo burlona

Sólo pude ver que se sorprendió ante mi comentario, y miraba a la ventana que daba a un horrible callejón. Y me sentí culpable.

_"Ahora entiendo lo que significa "vivir con el enemigo" y suspiré_

**~CONTINUARA**


	3. Waffles

_Bueno, al parecer esta historia les ha gustado sólo a 2 personas que me dejeron Review, y a otras 2 chicas que le dieron Fav. Y a todos los que lean, gracias, pero en serio, algunos autores vivimos de críticas, y me gustaría que me dijeran que les va pareciendo este fic. Pero bueno, les traigo el tercer capítulo en una semana, pues sigo de vacaciones, después, tal vez actualize 2 veces por semana. Por cierto, al tener pocos views, decidí hacer un "regalo de día de reyes", es algo corto, pero está entre cómico, y decisivo para la trama. Y, basta ya de palabrería mía, empecemos:_

**CAPÍTULO 2: WAFFLES**

El resto de la cena transcurrió en completo silencio, y en el ambiente reinaba la incomodidad. Al cabo de diez minutos, se levantaron de la mesa, y Lily se acercó a él, primero observánolo, y finalmente le dijo:

-Loki, quitate la ropa que traes puesta- dijo ella

El sólo la miró con extrañeza y dijo:

-¿Perdón? - dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

- Umm.. Lo siento. Quise decir que lo más normal sería que te quitaras la túnica. Es que... tengo ropa de hombre de... uh, mas o menos de tu talla-dijo rebuscando en un armario del pasillo- ¡Lo sabía! Aqui esta- dijo extendiendole una caja de cartón.

Lo condujo a su habitación y le dijo que se probara las prendas y si le era posible a "su eminencia" las acomodara en los cajones del armario.

- Buenas noches, Loki.

- Buenas noches, Lilian.

Ella sólo bufó ante ese _"Lilian"_, ella siempre prefirió que la llamaran Lily, pero en fin.

.-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche, Lily no podía dormir tranquila, tenía pesadillas contantes y recuerdos de su infancia que no la dejaban dormir, sintió como todos esos recuerdos se hacían enormes frente a sus ojos e intentaban dañarla, pero en ese instante, sintió una mirada fija en ella, aunque invisible para sus ojos. Y en ese instante, todo se volvió negro. Oscuridad la rodeaba, y a pesar de la profunda oscuridad, se sintió en paz, y se dejó envolver en esa cálida negrura.

.-.-.-.-

Se levantó muy temprano, y decidió preparar el desayuno, que consitía en café,huevos fritos y waffles. Al terminar, se metió a la ducha y se cambió de ropa, por sus jeans negros favoritos y una blusa verde oscura. Luego, se cansó de esperar a que Loki despertara, y fue a su habitación. Al encontrarla en silencio, entró con cuidado y lo vio tendido sobre la cama, durmiendo plácidamente.

Se sentó a lado de su cama, sin dejar de observarlo, pero en medio de su embeleso, una voz la sobresaltó:

-Asi que te gusta ver gente dormida, ¿sabías que es una rara manía?- dijo sarcástico

Ella simplemente se deslizó y cayó de la silla y lo miró con enfado y vergüenza, y lo úncio que pudo hacer fue aventarle a la cara una almohada.

Eso significaba la guerra.

Loki tomó el cojín cercano a él, y lo mandó directo a la cabeza de la chica, haciéndola enfadar más, e iniciando una verdadera guerra de cojinazos. Se estaba haciendo tediosa esa dichosa pelea, hasta que Loki decidió saltar hacia la chica, quedando encima de ella.

La posición en que estaban parecía muy comprometedora, pero ninguno dijo nada, Loki, por su parte, sólo la miraba fijamente, mientras ella, apartaba la mirada. Hasta que un ruido rompió el silencio: el estómago de Lily.

- Uh Uh... creo que de verdad tengo hambre; asi que quitáte de encima y ven a desayunar- dijo empujándolo hacia atrás.

.-.-.-.

El desayuno trancurrió de manera más "tranquila", al parecer el dios de las travesuras también tenía hambre pues devoró, literalmente, toda la comida que Lily le ponía enfrente.

-No sé que clase de extraño alimento midgardiano sea esta cosa, pero debo decir que es deliciosa

-¿Eh? Bueno, creo que de verdad están ricos, y se llaman Waffles.

-¿Waffles? Pues para ser una humana rara, loca y violenta, cocinas muy bien, lo bastante bien, para ser del agrado de un dios como yo.

- Bien, gracias por el cumplido, pero dime una cosa: ¿por qué tienes que arruinar todo al decir cosas sobre tu grandeza, o tu grandísmo egocentrismo? Eso es muy molesto, ¿sabías?

El no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a sonreír sarcástico, cosa que la hizo enfadar. La cocina se estaba conviertiendo en el nuevo campo de batalla que esperaba, de nuevo, la guerra entre el dios asgardiano y la mortal. La guerra _iba_ a empezar. Pero _alguien_ tocó a la puerta...

**~CONTINUARA...**


	4. Asistente

Bueno, aquí traigo otro capítulo! Y soy muy feliz por que en mi clase de Psicología terminé de escribir hasta el capítulo 7, y me puse emotiva al escribirlos, ya verán por qué... Espero que en serio les guste esta historia, pues me he esforzado para no dejarla inclonclusa. Y ya en serio... Uno que otro review no hace daño! Necesito sus opiniones. Vamos, Abajo dle fic esta el botoncito, pínchenle ahí por fas.

**~ASISTENTE**

****La puerta se abrió de golpe, ya que esa persona llevaba como 3 minutos tocando sin respuesta, y ambos quedaron, literalmente, congelados. Pero al ver de quien se trataba, reaccionaron.

- Thor... ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Lily

Pero una voz interrumpió al dios del trueno.

- Hola amor, ¿me extrañaste?- dijo Tony entando despreocupadamente a la habitación

- Bueno, ¿que hacen ustedes aquí? ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?- dijo Loki aburrido, recargando su cabeza sobre una de sus manos.

-¿Qué qué hacemos aquí?En primera _Cuernitos, _no confiamos mucho en ti, y venimos a supervisarte- dijo Stark molesto

- Si, además venía a darte un mensaje de tu hermana, dice que tengas cuidado con Loki, y que probablemente vendrá a visitarte- dijo Thor

Lily se molestó un poco con el dios nórdico, pues no quería que nadie supiera de su "situación", pues sabía que Jane se preocuparía. Pero eso sí, rogaba a Dios, que Jane no fuera a verla.

- Si, si, claro... Familia... Ahora que lo pienso,¿qué estaban haciendo?¿Por que no abrían la puerta, eh?- dijo Tony en tono pícaro.

- Pues estabamos desayundando, hasta que _"Su Alteza" _sacó a relucir su aparente superioridad. Típico- dijo Lily,mientras Loki sonreía sarcásticamente.

Thor se limitó a reír, y entre sus estruendosas risas decia "Típico de ti, hermano"

- Si, que divertido niños, pero ya viene siendo hora de que me acompañen a la Torre. ¿Si? Ya que todos estan deacuerdo vámonos. Ahora.- terminó y salió del cuarto.

.-.-.-.-

En la Torre de los Vengadores.

- Bien, los dejo, iré a buscar a Bruce.- dijo Lily, tomando una bata blanca.

Los tres hombres se encaminaron a la oficina de Stark, ahí Thor fue el primero en hablar:

- Bueno, fue grato verlos, pero debo regresar. Loki no lo arruines ¿De Acuerdo?

No recibió respuesta. Su única respuesta fue la mano de Loki señalando con el pulgar. Después, Tony le dio un apretón de manos, ycon eso Thor desapareció por el gran ventanal.

- ¿Sabes, Loki? Acabo de tener una brillante idea.

- ¿Uh, si? Y que, ¿te mato un pollo, te hago un mole, o qué?- dijo sárcastico

- Mmmm... Eres un poco molesto,

Pero, podrías ser mi nuevo asistente personal, ahora que Pepper se tomó unas vacaciones- dijo Tony alegre

Loki se limitó a mirarlo con extrañeza, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el empresario, y en un instante supo lo que el asgardiano pensaba.

-Yo no soy un depravado pervertido, así que no pienses cosas raras. Pensé que sería bueno para que te distrajeras en el día. Y como no acepto negativas, empiezas mañana.

- Stark, eres simplemente un…- suspiró- de acuerdo, no tengo elección

- Exacto… Y por cierto, ve al laboratorio de Banner, creo que quiere saldar cuentas contigo… Por lo de la última vez, recuerdas, ¿no?

El dios de las travesuras tragó saliva con dificultad y asintió, mientras salía de la lujosa oficina.

Tardó unos minutos en encontrar el laboratorio de Bruce, y al asomarse por una ventana de cristal, lo vio mirando la pantalla de una computadora, mientras tecleaba algo a gran velocidad. Y en un rincón del cuarto, Lily estaba tratando de soldar unas cosas metálicas con algunas instrucciones de Banner.

Tocó a la puerta y Bruce le abrió la puerta bastante sorprendido.

- Ah… Loki…¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- dijo con cautela

- No lo sé, Stark me envío aquí, por que dijo que querías algo de mi- dijo Loki subiendo los hombros en una pose despreocupada

- Ah… Perfecto, un interrogatorio sería bueno para empezar una nueva investigación.

- Si, pero ¿y Tony?- dijo Lily

- Pues me dio un empleo de asistente personal. Si lo sé. Pero no tuve opción.- dijo al notar las miradas de extrañeza que cruzaban ambos científicos, y la risa que se contenía Lily.

- Bueno, ya que estás aquí Loki, quisiera que me hablaras más de… tu magia.- dijo Banner

- ¿Mi magia, eh?- dijo Loki pensativo


	5. Una breve historia de la magia

Bueno, aqui traigo otro capítulo, es algo emotivo, pues ando entre depre, enfadada, hastaida y cosas así... pero una tarde en el Pump it Up me animo para actualizar por segunda vez en una semana.

**UNA BREVE HISTORIA DE LA MAGIA**

****Loki empezó a hablar con cautela,aunque al poco instante se sintió cómodo en ese ambiente de confianza.

_"-Bien, aunque suene extraño, debo empezar desde el principio, a los origenes de mi magia. Verán, yo siempre me sentí diferente a todos, no necesitaban decirmelo, para saber que nadie me aceptaba del todo, y mientras yo era ignorado, Thor se llevaba siempre la gloria, el era el fuerte, el guerrero, el futuro rey. Yo, era simplemente el chico raro que sabía de magia. Siempre quise hacerme notar frente al pueblo, pero sólo reconocían a Thor. Incluso en una ocasión que entrenabamos, yo le gané (Si, increíble ¿no?) y en vez de tener aclamaciones, solo tuve miradas llenas de odio, miedo y... Bueno, tampoco sirvió de nada ser el mejor hechicero de Asgard, nada. Pues Odín, eligió a su hijo predilecto como heredero. Pero todo se fue al carajo cuando descubrí que yo venía de Jotünheim, y que Odín me había robado de un templo Jotun. Y entonces, sentí un poder increible dentro de mi, el poder del odio. Desde ahi, todo salió mal, pues mi intento de destruir a ese mundo frio fue un fracaso, mi hermano fue exiliado de Asgard, y aunque logré gobernar Asgard, nadie me apreció, todos fingían respeto, pero en sus miradas notaba el despreció. Y estoy seguro que enloquecí, pues cometí demasiadas estupideces. Cuando Thor regresó para evitar que destruyera Jontunheim, y Odín supo la verdad, vi en sus ojos... sólo miraban con brillo a Thor, yo era sólo un estorbo, por eso me dejé caer del Bifröst..._

_Y crei que moriría. Pero no. Hubiera preferido morir._

_Pero caí en el territorio de los Chitauri, monstruos, como yo. Y sentí ese poder de nuevo en mí, pues tenía la esperanza de que mis planes resultaran esta vez. Pero tu lo viste, no pude lograr mis objetivos. Y regrese a Asgard como un perdedor, y un traidor. Ya no tenía control de mi mismo, era como haber perdido la razon. Y cuando me exiliaron, sentí un vacío dentro de mi. Lo único que me aliviaba en mi dolor, mi única luz fue... mi madre, Frigga. Ella, auque no la viera, la sentía cerca de mi, y me consolaba en mi desgracia, decía que el centro de mi ser, era mi poder. Que sólosiendo yo mismo, volvería mi poder y mi gloria."_

- Dejáme ver si entendi... tu magia ¿reside en tu corazón?- dijo Banner

-Asi es- dijo Loki- Supongo que algo está mal en mi, por que no he podido conjurar ningún hechizo correctamente, y eso es por que...- fue interrumpido

-Estás... débil- dijo Lily atónita

-Si- dijo Loki en un susurro.

**~CONTINUARA...**


	6. Recuerdos Dolorosos y una Pizza

Bueno mis lectores, inicio de semana, y capítulo nuevo. Lamento no actualizar el fin de semana, pero llamaron de mi prepa a la casa para informarle a mi madre sobre mi situación escolar (que ella está enterada) y la citaron hoy! :S Y me da miedito, pero pues prometí subir promedio.

Ahora, pasando a algo Mas serio: Lectores míos de mí, la verdad a mí me fascina esta historia, pero (no es chantaje) si veo que no recibo reviews y esas cosas, daré por entendido que no es de su agrado este fic, y me veré en la penosa necesidad de dejarlo inconcluso. Plis, echenme la mano en eso, ¿si?

Bueno, a continuación:

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**"RECUERDOS DOLOROSOS... Y UNA PIZZA"**

****En ese intante, Loki se fue de la habitación, suponían que estaba incómodo ante tales confesiones, o tal vez, por que ya abía dicho demasiado.

Banner miró divertido a Lily, pues ella seguía con la mirada vaga.

- Deberías ver tu cara, Lily. La manera en que lo mirabas era... ¡Wow! Era una mirada de sé de lo que hablas, lo mirabas como...- calló al ver que la pelirroja se levantaba de su asiento-

- Bruce... Yo sé que se siente... ser casi como él,- dijo apretando los puños- además si lo miraba asombrada era por que su historia era interesante, y no quise interferir en su relato, ni creas que me interesa ese tipo- dijo entre risas

-Yo nunca mencioné nada de eso, Lil- ella súbitamente dejo se reír, y dijo que saldría a tomar aire fresco.

La joven salió hasta un balcón cercano, donde podía apreciar claramente la ajetreada vida de Manhattan. Fue cuando su máscara de fortaleza se desmoronó, dejando ver a la mujer que sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, y empezó a llorar, primero, con un débil sollozo, luego, lágrimas gruesas resbalabánse por sus rosadas mejillas.

- Lily- dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella, por lo que, acto reflejo, se secó las lagrimas, y fingió.

- Ah, Loki- se aclaró la garganta- ¿qué haces acá?

- Eso no importa, tonta. ¿Por que estabas... Llorando?-

- Oh.. eso... es que- suspiró- tu me recuerdas a mi en mi infancia

- Bueno, cuentáme, ya sabes todo sobre mí, ahora yo quiero saber sobre tu vida- dijo el serio

- _"Verás, como has de saber, Jane es mi hermana mayor, y como tu, yo fui relegada al olvido mientras ella era el orgullo de mi padre. Una vez escuché que dijo que Jane tal vez no era tan bonita ni tan "dulce" como yo, pero que para salir adelante en la vida, se necesita inteligencia y fortaleza, cosas que yo no tenía. Por eso a Jane le dieron todas las oportunidades, yo nunca pude superarla, pues todos los logros escolares, ya los tenía ella. _

_Así pasé mi infancia y adolescencia, esperando que mi padre planeara un futuro mediocre para mí, y... no te puedo mentir, odié a mi hermana por ser el centro de atención, siempre. Pero, un día, cuando planeaba decirle a mis padres sobre la beca que obtuve para estudiar en una prestigiosa universidad, me enteré que habían muerto en un accidente de carretera.-derramó una lágrima- Ahí fue donde me di cuenta que a pesar de ser la menor, mi hermana me necesitaba, la vi... destrozada, asi que yo fui su apoyo, y ella el mío, Y supe que el odio no podria tener lugar en mi corazón. No puedes odiar a tu sangre, o.. a quien creció contigo.._

_Y tal vez, ya no vivo con ella en Nuevo México, tal vez no la veo tanto como quisiera, pero, aún así, la quiero, a pesar de la distancia, somos muy unidas, pues ese lazo de sangre que nos une, es tan fuerte que a veces... puedo sentirla cerca de mi..."_

__Que cursi sonó eso, ¿no?- finalizó

- Sé lo que tratas de hacer, Lilian- ella hizo una mueca ante tal nombre- pero... ¡Me mintieron toda la vida! Me hiceron creer que era alguien, y al final ¿que soy? Una mentira... una despreciable mentira-

Ella se acercó a el, para darle un pequeño abrazo, y le dijo:

- No eres despreciable, a veces, para proteger a nuestros seres amados hay que mentir, si no hubiera pasado esa invasión de los Jotun, estoy segura que seguirías en Asgard, apoyando a tu hermano...

Ninguno dijo silencio reinó entre ellos.

- Supongo que el... _odio_ no deja sanar mi magia... Tal vez tengas razón- dijo Loki

Ella le sonrió sinceramente, palmenadole el hombro.

- Pero no creas que por tener esta conversación las cosas cambiarán... Es que sigues siendo un egocéntrico- dijo ella con diversión, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas

-Y tu siempre será una mujer extraña- dijo mirándo hacia otro lado, evitando la verdosa mirada de la chica.

- _"Su Majestad",_ya es tarde, será mejor que regresemos a casa, Loki.

El asgardiano asintió, mientras salían de aquel edificio. Mas tarde, ya estaban en le departamento, pensando que prepararían para la cena.

- Olvidé hacer las compras... ¿te parece si ordeno pizza?- preguntó ella

- ¿Pizza? Que se supone que es...-

- Ammm... es una... cosa reodnda... con salsa... y queso y emmm...- dijo confusa- Ordenaré una para cenar. Es deliciosa- decía mientras descolgaba el teléfono y marcaba números.

***10 minutos mas tarde***

Alguien tocó a la puerta y ella abrió para recibir un paquete cuadrado. El repartidor vestido de rojo le preguntó si tenía la planilla, ella le extendióo un papel rojo que el chico de la pizza selló.

- Señorita Foster, está a un sello de ganar el peluche oficial de la Pizzeria, Chesee-kun- dijo el repartidor

- Lo se- dijo emocionada- Gracias.

Y cerró la puerta.

- Que curioso, una caja cuadrada, para un alimento redondo, que esta cortado en forma de triangulo- dijo Loki

Ella solo se limitó a reír. Mientras cada uno tomaba su pedazo de pizza.

**CONTINUARA~**


	7. Romeo & Juliet

Bueno, Agradezco a los fans que le dieron favorite a la historia, y los que le pucharon en follow, muchas gracias. Ahora pasemos con el siguiente capítulo, y a partir de ahora tendrán que esperarme un chance, por que se me fue mi musa! U_u ( Exacto, decepción amorosa). Así que, aqui les traigo un capítulo muy emocional, y... descubran que mas pasará.

**ROMEO & JULIETA**

****Después de empezar a comer la pizza, se sentaron frente al televisor, y se lapasaron un buen rato pasando de canal en canal, sin encontrar nada interesante, hasta que por un momento se detuvo en los créditos iniciales deuna pelicula antigua.

- ¿Que es eso?- preguntó Lily

- Se llama "Romeo y Julieta" de un tal Zefirelli- dijo Loki

- Hummm...Pues hay que verla

Se volvieron a acomodar en el mullido sofá para aguantar casi dos horas de pelicula mas comerciales. Lo que llamó la atención del asgardiano fue la pelea inicial entre las dos familias rivales (con apellidos muy extraños, según él).

Las partes románticas y los bellos sonetos que interpetaban los enamorados, emocionaban a Lily, mientas Loki trataba de encontrarle la lógica a tantas oraciones sin sentido juntas.

.-.-.-.-

Así llegaron al trágico final, donde Romeo al ver a su amada "muerta" decde beber un poderoso veneno, y luego como Julieta se suicidaba con la daga. Sin saber cómo, Lily había llegado hasta el hombro de Loki, y lloraba levemente sobre la manga del asgardiano.

- Lily... ¿por qe lloras?

- Es que.. _sniff..._ es trágico!- dijo sollozando

- Pues, Romeo fue un egoísta, se puede decir que el mató a su amor verdadero, pues...- detuvo su discurso al ver la cara de enfado de Lily- ¿que?

- Vamos! El amor de Romeo era sincero, y tuvieron ese final por un mero arranque de locura, al pensar que estarían separados por la muerte... eso.. es amor!

- La verdad... yo no sé de eso.- dijo secamente

- Algún día...- No sabrás cuando, pero algun dia amarás- dijo ella levatandose con la caja vacía de la pizza.

Después de ese "round", decidieron ir a dormir temprano. Cada uno tomó su respectivo turno para usar la ducha, y se encerraron en sus habitaciones.

.-.-.-

Habían pasado varias horas, y Loki no podía dormir... es decir... ¿que demonios le quitaba el sueño así? Decidió que daría una caminata por todo el departamento. Caminó en silencio por todo el lugar, estaba oscuro, pero no necesitaba luz, pues no tenía ningun rumbo en específico. Caminó, y de repente se encontró en la puerta marcada con un lindo letrero rosa que decia "Lily"

Se sintió extraño, no encontraba razón lógica para estar frente a la puerta de la pelirroja, ni sabía bien el por qué estaba más nervioso de lo normal...

Y sin pensarlo, entró silenciosamente al cuarto de la chica, por suerte estaba tan dormida que ni siquiera se movió al escuchar la puerta. Se paró frente a la chica dormida y la miró por minutos, que le habían parecido eternos. Y se sintió enfermo, pues sentía su cara demasiado caliente...

-Debe ser fiebre- pensó el asgardiano.- Me siento como un completo estúpido.

La miró unos instantes más, y se atrevió a susurrarle un soneto que había memorizado de la película.

_"- Quien nunca tuvo heridas se ríe de las cicatrces. Pero ¡Silencio!_

_¿Qué luz es esa que brillas súbitamente a través de la ventana?_

_Es el Oriente, Julieta es el Sol... Levántate sol de belleza, _

_mata a la luna celosa, enferma y pálida_

_ya al ver que tu, su sierva,_

_la superas en belleza..."_

__Le otorgó una mirada más, la última de la noche, y sintió como su estómago se revolvía y le causaba vértigo y sensaciones extrañas, y decidió correr el riego, se acercó al rostro dormido de la joven y besó fugazmente sus labios, se sintió tan... no sabía como decirlo, pero salió del cuarto y se metió dentro de su cama, y cerró los ojos. Quedando profundamente dormido...

.-.-.-.

El sol entró por su ventana y se despertó con mucha flojera, nada anormal en ella. Se levantó y automáticamente susurró:

- " ...La superas en belleza...- se miró al espejo extrañada- Que extraño...

Se terminó de vestir, suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina.

**~CONTINUARA...**


	8. Accidente

Bien, gracias a todos los Fav's y Follow's que he me han dado, y los 4 reviews, aunque pocos, los aprecio bastante.

Bien, ahora que estoy muy inspirada... (Si, abrace al chico que me gusta el lunes) pues les traigo algo muy mini mini pequeño. Disfrutenlo!

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

Esa mañana había empezado demasiado extraña, ella no solía recitar sonetos de películas, ni esmerarse en preparar un desayuno perfecto... Pero ahí estaba ella, sonrojándose por cualquier cosa, en especial cuando cruzaba miradas con él...

Eso parecía una mala broma del destino, una pésima broma, pero en fin... Es sólo una etapa...

- ¿Cuál etapa? Ya no eres una estúpida adolescente- se dijo a sí misma

- Lily, te noto rara... ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Loki

- Yo.. nada... Sólo que... no sé que me pasa, hoy desperté torpe- dijo girandose para no cruzar su mirada con la de él.

Terminaron su desayuno en silencio, y el camino hacia la torre de Stark fue igual de silencioso. Ella miraba al suelo, sentía su cara enrojecida, y su voz que se quebraba antes de decir algo.

_Es tan dificil hablar sobre sentimientos? Al parecer, asi era. Mejor que no lo sepa_. _¿Que cambiaría con eso? Si sabe lo que siento... arruinaría todo... Depués de todo, ¿por que un Dios nórdico habria de fijarse en mí?_

El caminaba, parecía tranquilo, pero iba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Ninguno iba presatando atención. Todo era silencio.

_"Basta, no quiero arruinar esta "amistad", pero ya no puedo aguantar todo esto...Se lo diré... Ahora mismo"_

- Loki- le llamó ella- con voz seria mientras seguía caminando a su lado con la mirada baja y perdida.

Entonces, su voz se vio interrumpida por un auto que hizo un ruido chirriante al frenar inesperadamente, provocando que los autos que lo seguían por detrás casi chocaran entre ellos.

Un grito de mujer. La voz de varias personas se confundía con sus pensamientos que se desbordaban. Miró la escena con verdadera preocupación.

Su delgado cuerpo tendido en el suelo, inconsciente... Como si la vida hubiera escapado de su cuerpo...

"Esto no puede estar pasando"

Se repetía esa frase...Pero no servia de nada. Se sintió caer en un agujero negro que absorbía todo su cuerpo a la nada.

Y también se sintió morir.

* * *

Después del incidente, el sonido de ambulancias acercandose y susurros llenaban el vacío del silencio. Su mente seguía repitiendole "_No es posible.." _lo repetía, pensando que tal vez asi despertaría de ese mal sueño.

.-.-.-

Subió a la ambulancia y llegó al hospital, que en ese moment su color blanco le hacía sentir... incomodidad... El olor a muerte llenaba sus fosas nasales... Tenía miedo, como rara vez sentía, temió perderle, ya que en poco tiempo, se habia convertido en su todo...

...-...

Pasaban las horas, y su miedo crecía, en su mente se formaba su imagen, sobre una cama blanca, inmóvil, con su vida pendiendo de un hilo... Sentía impotencia...

Hasta que escuchó su nombre, por parte de un hombre vestido de blanco...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Bien... que les pareció? Misterioso? Lo se soy mala por hacer esto, pronto sabran quien tuvo el accidente, y si vive o muere...chan chan chan...

Bueno corto, pero los dejo picados!


	9. Toma mi mano

Lamento si el capítulo anteror fue muy corto,pero me sentía mal anímicamente, hoy sigo algo igual, pero descubrí que mi terapia es escribir... Les dejo otro capítulo... Disfruten.

* * *

**CAPITULO 9: TOMA MI MANO**

****Estaba sentado en una incómoa silla de la sala de urgencias, el ambiente era tenso, reinaba el miedo, y el simple hecho de ver que uno de esos hombres de celeste se acercaba a la sala, causaba verdadero pánico. Se sentía nervioso, ¡Por Odín! _Tenía miedo..._

Pasaban los minutos, sin saber nada de Lily, se snetía más solo que nunca. Hasta que otra voz dijo su nombre.

- Loki- ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Stark muy preocupado y angustiado

- Ibamos caminado, y por un momento, se distrajo... a media calle... y un auto no frenó a tiempo- se le cortó la voz.

- Ya veo... Me quedo contigo a esperar- dijo Tony con un nudo en la garganta.

Se sentaron, y esperaron lo que fue una eternidad, hasta que un nombre conocido los hizo despertar.

- Familiares de Lilian Foster?- dijo un hombre vestido de azul, canoso y con lentes redondos en sus ojos.

Ambos hombres se pararon al instante, y le dijeron al hombre que,en esos momentos, eran la única "familia" que tenía la chica.

- Bien señores- les decía mientras los conducía a por un pasillo de color azul grisáceo- La joven sufrió de un accidente que... bueno, es díficil decir su estado, ya que no despierta... esta en...

- Coma,¿cierto?-preguntó Stark en un hilo de voz.

- Asi es... Lo siento. Pueden entrar un momento.- Les dijo señalando una habitación.

Lo que vio, le destrozó mas. Loki, la observ, acostada en una cama, con los brazos en cada lado, como una muñeca rota, llena de máquinas a su alrededor, con un ligero pitido como único ruido, y el sube y baja de su pecho al respirar. Sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, dormida...

- Te dejo solo, Loki- dijo Tony saliedno de ahí.

El se acercó más a ella, y tocó su mano, estaba fría, _que ironía, _pensó. La miró por mucho tiempo, acariciando su mano, esperando un milagro.

* * *

Cuando todos se enteraron de la noticia, iban cada día a visitarla, cuando ya la habían subido a un cuarto normal, Natasha iba a cepillarle el cabello, y a contarle de las tonterías que Clint hacía, reía, esperando que su amiga lo hicera, pero nunca pasó. Banner llegaba a contarle d elos avances de su experimento, le decía que la necesitaba para completar todo, que sin ella, trabajar en ese laboratorio era horrible y tenso, y que tal vez el "otro tipo" saldría a destrozar todo, pero tampoco reaccionó.

Así pasó el tiempo, ella no reaccionaba, de vez en cuando tenía un ligero parpadeo, o un movimiento de sus dedos, pero los doctores decían que era un reflejo, pero no significaba que recuperaba su conciencia.

Cuanod se dieron cuenta, ya habían pasado dos meses, dos vacíos meses para Loki, pues extrañaba la prescencia de la joven, había tanto silencio en el departamento que sentía enloquecer a cada minuto. Se dio cuenta, que la vida le cambió dos veces en tan poco tiempo, primero, cuando la conoció y se acostumbró a ella, y ahora, que tenía que acostumbrarse a vivir sin ella.

* * *

El teléfono sonó en medio de la madrugada, era Tony. Un mensaje rápido

_-"Es Lily, nos vemos en el hospital, ahora"_

__Sintió miedo, se paralizó. No. No podía hacerlo, tenía que ir. Salió lo mas rápido que sus pies le permitieron y llegó. Tony y Banner estaban ahí esperándolo.

- Bien, ya que están todos aquí, les informó que Lily tuvo un paro cardíaco, por fortuna, logramos reanimarla. Pero... esto es un indicativo que tal vez... se acerca el final. Si quieren vayana verla - dijo el Doctor con pesadumbre, y dejano a los 3 hombres solos.

Cuando entraron al cuarto, la vieron igual que siempre, quieta, dormida...

* * *

_"Siento frío..._ _me siento sumergida en la oscuridad, como si la luz hubiera muerto, ya no siento nada, no siento ni mi cuerpo, quiero moverme, pero no puedo y no siento nada, lo únco de lo que estoy conscete es del latir de mi corazón, a veces lento, a veces rapido... Y tengo miedo... Por favor... que alguien tome mi mano y me diga que todo esta bien... por favor... Toma mi mano... y su imagen inunda mi mente, Loki... y veo una débil luz..._"

* * *

Al final, Loki se quedó solo en la habitación. Estaba más solo que nunca, le hablabla de que era en serio que la necesitaba de vuelta, tomó delicadamente su mano y besó el dorso de la misma, y la apretó fuertemente, y le susurró en el oído:

- Todo está bien, pero si regresas todo estaría jodidamente perfecto- terminó de decir con una ligera risa- Regresa... aquí... _Conmigo_- dijo casi sin voz, casi destrozado.- Toma mi mano, por favor...

Y una mirada de asombro, y un grito de sorpresa se ahogó en su gargante y sintió esperanza, por primera vez en su vida, y entre su asombro.

Lily había apretado su mano, ahora sus manos entrelazadas se apretaban fuertemente, como sosteniéndose de un delgado hilo de araña, llamada esperanza.

- Si, toma mi mano...- dijo Loki con voz alegre

* * *

_- Por favor, toma mi mano, no me sueltes- suplicaba._

* * *

**__****~CONTINUARA...**


	10. Quedate conmigo

Bueno, lamento la demora, pero entre escuela y pump se me va el tiempo, le agradezco a todos lo que dejaron reviews, y gracias a todos los que lleen este fic, por que gracias a Ustedes vamos cerca de los 800 Leidos! yUpi...

_Inner Midori: Bueno, ya escribe el fic, que ya te retrasaste mucho baka_

Bueno les dejo el capitulo 10

**QUEDATE CONMIGO**

****El alboroto en el cuarto de Lily había llamado la atención de las enfermeras, así que varias mujeres se dirigieron asustadas al cuarto, y lo que vieron en ese momento las dejó sin habla: Lily estaba sentada sobre la cama, son una radiante sonrisa, tomando la mano de ese chico raro.

Lily volteó a verlas sonriente y les pidió que llamaran a todos sus amigos, para darles la buena noticia, mientras que una joven de largo cabello castaño entraba a toda prisa a la habitación.

- Lily... Mi hermanita...- dijo Jane abrazando fuertemente a Lily

- Jane... ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó la pelirroja

- Tony Stark me llamó.. dijo que estabas en coma, y tal vez no... Lo que importa es que estás bien- dijo abrazándola de nuevo.

Al cabo de varios minutos, llegó todo el equipo, estaban claramente felices, armando gran alborot en el hospital.

* * *

Pasó una semana para que Lily pudiera regresar a su hogar, era lindo que todos se preocuparan por ella, pero al mismo tiempo era molesto, ya que desde muy joven se acostumbró a ser independiente. Jane se quedó con ella en el cuarto de huéspedes que sobraba, pues cuando supo que vivía con Loki, se preocupó demasiado... además de hacer tremenda rabieta, que por suerte Thor logró controlar.

Una mañana se levantó muy animada, con deseo de regresar a su amado laboratorio, así que se vistió y esperó a que todos despertaran para servir el desayuno. A pesar de las réplicas de Loki y Jane, decidió ir a trabajar, y mientras caminaba a lado de Loki, ella sonreía feliz.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, decidieron tomar el elevador para reducir tiempo, pero notaron que estaba demasiaod ocupado, incluso había filas para subir al único elevador en funcionamiento.

- Ya que... tendremos que subir por las escaleras- dijo Lily suspirando

- Te recuerdo que aun estás debil... - dijo Loki en tono preocupado

- Pero no hay otra manera

- La hay...

Y cuando terminó de decir eso, Lily sólo sintió cuando el la alzó en brazós y la cargó, y rápidamente subía las escaleras.

- Loki! Que haces? esto es extraño!- dijo ella muy nerviosa

- Pero estamos a punto de llegar- dijo alegre

- Promete que nunca volverás a cargarme de esta manera- dijo muy sonrojada

- Como quieras-dijo entre risas.

Así, llegaron al piso donde Banner tenía el laboratorio, la dejó en la puerta de su laboratorio, y siguió su rumbo a la oficina de Stark.

* * *

Eran las 6 de la tarde, y estaban todos reunidos en el departamento de Lily, en su típca noche de X-Box, cervezas y pizza. Tony, Clint y Tasha estaban jugando un juego de carreras, mientras Thor y Banner bebían cerveza como aspiradoras, Jane los vigilaba mientras comí pizza con Lily y Loki.

- Iré a ver como va la tarta que horneé- dijo levanándose de su asiento.

- Te ayudo- dijo Loki levantándose instantaneamente.

Entaron a la cocina, aislándose de todo el ruido que causaban sus invitados, la puerta giratoria dejaba ver parte de la escena, que Jane contemplaba muy interesada.

.-.-

- Hummm.. falta como 5 minutos, así que esperemos- dijo Lily recargándose en la mesa

Entonces Loki se paró frente a ella, poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de la mesa, atrpanado a la chica, la miraba intensamente, y a la vez un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

- Hay algo que debo decirte... Ultimamente he estado hablando con Banner... y me di cuenta de algo... dijo serio

- ¿qué sucede? nunca te había visto tan serio- dijo nerviosa ante la cercanía del asgardiano

- Lily... quédate conmigo- dijo finalemente

Ella rió.

- Loki, sabes que nunca te dejaré solo... siempre contarás conmigo

- No has entendido... Tonta- dijo divertido

- ¿Que has...?- dijo antes de ser interrumpida por los labios de Loki que se habían unido a los suyos en un beso.

Estaba sorpendida, eso no se lo esperaba, pero lo que mas le sorprendió, fue que al poco tiempo se vió correspondiendole el beso. Solo se separaron por falta de aire, y ella pegó su frente a la de él.

- Quedate conmigo, Lily...

- Siempre- dijo ella, dandole un fugaz veso en los labios, y sonriendo divertida, mientras el la abrazaba.

Hasta que...

- ¿Que se supone que etsan mirando, eh?- dijo Loki molesto al ver a todo el grupito parados en la puerta observandolos en silencio, todos con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara.

Todos empezaron a reír, mietras Thor palmeaba la espalda de Loki.

- ¿Alguien quiere tarta?- dijo Lily sonrojada y bastante nerviosa.

Y todos volvieron a reír.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí les dejó este capítulo, y si ven dedazos por ahi, lo lamento, pero mi teclado esta loco... espero les haya gustado... 'ttebayo~_


	11. I won't say it, no, no

_Bueno, lamento no actualizar tanto como quisera, pero la escuela y problemas me quitan tiempo, en fin, disfruten este cortito!_

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**"I WONT SAY"**

_Una semana antes_

Lily se encontraba trabajando en el laboratorio con Banner, se encontraba tan concentrada que no escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Que tal chicos?- dijo Loki entrando con un vaso de café en la mano

- Hola- saludaron ambos investigadores

- Emm- dudó- Lily te traje un poco de café- dijo con una sonrisa

- Oh.. gracias- dijo mientras Stark entraba rapidamente jalando al asgardiano fuera del laboratorio.

Banner la miró risueño, mientras ella sonrojada se tomaba un descanso, saliendo dle cuarto. Caminó hacia la terraza y dijo por lo bajo:

- Es que no lo entiendo- suspiró

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_  
_I guess I've already won that_  
_No man is worth the aggravation_  
_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

... Cierto, recordó a ese estúpido de Johann, su primer novio, era un tipo realmente guapo, pero solo la había utilizado para robarle proyectos y formulas en las que habia trabajado por años, y acabando por compartir esos triunfos robados con esa estúpida mujer... Aun dolía esa traición. No era fácil olvidar.

Entonces Stark, Banner y Tasha parecieron en la puerta

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_  
_He's the Earth and heaven to you_  
_Try to keep it hidden_  
_Honey, we can see right through you_  
_Girl, ya can't conceal it_  
_We know how ya feel and_  
_Who you're thinking of_

Ella los miró molesta

- No lo diré, no diré que es amor- casi gritando

- ¿Por que negarlo Li?- dijo Tasha

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_  
_It feels so good when you start out_  
_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_  
_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_  
_Oh_

Sentía las mismas mariposas en el estomágo que aquella vez que conoció a Johann... Tenía miedo.

Entonces Steve apareció, la tomó de la mano y le dijo:

_-You keep on denying_  
_Who you are and how you're feeling_  
_Baby, we're not buying_  
_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_  
_Face it like a grown-up_  
_When ya gonna own up_  
_That ya got, got, got it bad_

- No! Basta no lo diré!- dijo ya exasperada

_You're way off base_  
_I won't say it_  
_Get off my case_  
_I won't say it_

Mientras todos trataban de convencerla de que aceptara sus sentimientos.

_Girl, don't be proud_  
_It's O.K. you're in love_

- Basta... Dejenme sola... por favor- dijo en un hilo de voz

Tal vez... se arriegaría... Al fin que no había nada que perder, ¿no?

_At least out loud,_  
_I won't say I'm in love_

**~CONTINUARA...**


	12. Tu me cambiaste la vida

_**Mis lectores, una disculpa por no haber actualizado en un buen rato, pero mis actividades me lo impiden. Esero poder subir otro capítulo pronto, por que esto se pondrá bueno.**_

_**Sin mas les dejo este capítulo 12!**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 12**

**NUEVOS VENGADORES**

Ya habian pasado un par de semanas desde que Loki habia formalizado su relación con Lily, se llevaban muy bien, y por primera vez se sentía feliz y completo, a pesar de las múltiples burlas de Stark y Barton.

Esos días, el equipo d elos vengadores se encontraba algo ocupado, debido a que había pequeños ataques por toda la ciudad.

Una tarde común y corriente, Lily subió al gimnasio de Tony para entrenar un poco de boxeo, mientras Loki, que no era muy afecto a la fuerza física, levantaba unas cuantas pesas que tenía a la mano. Hasta que una voz difuminó los jadeos de cansancio de Lily.

- Ya veo que entrenas duro- dijo Natasha sonriendo

- Claro Tasha, aprendí de ti- dijo Lily secandose el sudor con una toalla

- ¿A que se debe la visita de ... todos?- preguntó Loki

- Verás Loki, estuvimos hablando, y llegamo a la conclusión de que...- La voz de Bruce fue interrumpida por Tony

- De que queremos incluirlos en el equipo, ya saben, sería Vnegadores tmabién- dijo giñandoles un ojo

Los interpelados se miraron con sorpresa por un momento y luego asientieron, ella sonrió y dijo:

- Claro.. eso sería... épicamente perfecto- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Loki al verla sonreír de esa manera se estremecía, y sentía unas ganas inmensas de besarla, pero después pensó en las burlas que le harían Clint y Stark. Así que sólo se acerco a ella y la tomó por la cintura, atreyendola a el.

Después de eso, todos fueron a comer pizza y unas cervezas en un bar cercano, el ambiente de aquel lugar se había animado gracias al tremendo escándalo que hacían todos los hombres en una de sus múltiples competencias por ver quien bebía más cerveza, quedando un empate entre el rubio Thor y el científico Bruce.

Ya eran más de las nueve de la noche cuando salieron del bar, los campeones cerveceros iban adelante, tambalenadose un poco, y hablando cosas sin sentido, los demás iban riendo, y burlandose de los ebrios vengadores.

Cuando se separaron para que cada quien se fuera su hogar, Lily y Loki decidiero tomar el cmaino largo y cruzar por un bello parque que estaba muy bien iluminado.

Iban tomados de la mano, ella recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de el, mientras el la sostenía de la cintura. Caminaron en silencio hasta que una melodía de pop se escuchó en el silencio de la noche.

_Fue un día como cualquiera, nunca olvidaré la fecha _  
_Coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar _  
_Algo mágico pasó, tu sonrisa me atrapó _  
_Sin permiso me robaste el corazón _  
_Y así sin decirnos nada con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor_

- Tu me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi ,Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir ,Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti ,Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer ,Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel ,Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí ...Y todo gracias a ti- y la besó repentinamente.

Pero alguien se plantó frente a ellos, Loki reconoció la presencia y se puso a la defensiva.

- Pero miren que bella novia se consigió el pequeño Loki- dijo la voz burlona

- Doom- dijo fríamente

**CONTINUARA**


	13. Revelaciones

**CAPITULO 13**

**REVELACIONES~**

- Pero miren nada más que bella novia se consiguió el pequeño Loki- dijo la voz en tono burlón

- Doom.. déjala- gritó-

- No te atrevas, pequeño- dijo Doom, mientras lanzaba hielo de un cañon que tenía en el brazo, cubriendo al chico hasta el cuello.- NO creas que te librarás, esto no es helo común- dijo riendo

Entonces se acercó a la joven que se puso en posición defensiva al ver que ese hombre se acercaba a ella.

- No te atrevas a tocarme imbecil- dijo desafiante

- Por favor, te necesito viva...- dijo riendose- sólo necesitaba asegurarmeque mi llave del triunfo, tu, se encontraba aquí. Si superas que todo lo que crees es una mentira...- termino riendose de forma macabra-

Y en ese momento desapareció a través d eun rayo de luz.

- ¿Que se supone que significa eso?- dijo mirando a Loki. En ese momento apareció Bruce que habá escuchado aquel relajo en el parque.

Como pudo, ayudo a Loki a salr del bloque congelado y los acompaño a casa.

- Sigues pensativa por lo que te dijo ese...-dijo Loki en tono molesta

- Si, y por otra cosa-dijo con la mirada baja

-¿Que cosa?

- El por qué tu lo conoces- dijo en un hilo de voz- ¿Que... fue lo que hiciste?

- Bien... como decirlo, alguna vez me alié conél para destruir este lugar y muchos otros y ser le gobernante absoluto... Pero después quise trabajar solo... Pero me encontró- dijo muy serio

- Loki... ¿estabas demente?- dijo algo exaltada

- Eh... No, bueno, tal vez... Esta bien ¿Si!- dijo nervioso- Pero aunque no haga falta, yo te protegeré de ese... imbécil. Lo juro por m vida- Y la abrazó

Ella le devolvió el abrazo y lo besó.

- Esta demente. Pero eres mi demente- dijo soltando una risita.

* * *

En algun lugar desconocido, lleno de oscuridad y alumbrado por leves antorchas, se encontraba una bella mujer rectando hechizos frente a un libro.

- Dime Ejecutor, ¿conseguiste el libro Skjebne*?- dijo la voz

- Si mi señora, aqui tiene el libro- dijo el formido hombre que sostenía un grueso Libro algo viejo con la pasta blanca y letras doradas.

- Con esto, podré completar mi venganza, y así el Ragnarok será un hecho-dijo con risa maliciosa, pero un ruida llamó su atención- Ah Doom, eres tú

- Ya veo que conseguiste el Libro, entonces se acerca el finala de los dioses nórdicos.

- Asi es, Pronto Thor será eliminado, si se niega a mi, y su estúpido hermanito será la clave del Ragnarok...

- ¿Y esa chiquilla?- pregunto refieirneodse a Lily

- Ella...Su sangre y su poder oculto, la necesito viva por ahora, ya que junto con Loki desatará el fin de Asgard, ella... la profecía de Hel la llama "La luz que, en su total plenitud, podría dar inicio al reino de las Sombras, su sangre hará perecer Asgard", aunque el óraculo de Asgard y este Libro indican un destino diferente... Esta niña es la dualidad del universo, vida y muerte, Luz y sombra...

- Muy bien, tendremos que encontrar la forma para que laprofecía del oraculo y el libro és eno se cumpla... Amora...

* * *

_Bueno, otro capítulo mas, esto se pondra bueno, jamás me imaginé que la trama acabará asi, solo empecé a recordar un sueño reciente y me pareció buena idea hacer que todo de un giro de 180º, hacendo que mi OC tome un papel que jamás imaginó. Asi que pronto actualizo._

_Sayonara~_

Midori de Ferch's


	14. El Libro

**···Capítulo 14~**

* * *

_Asgard_

Thor caminaba por los pasillos del palacio que lo vio crece, caminaba con paso decidido hacia la sala del trono, donde su padre Odin, debía estar esperandolo junto a los Consejales.

- Padre, lamento haberte hecho esperar- dijo Thor en tono serio

- Tranquilo hijo, sientate. Bien, como les decía, el Libro Skjebne, el libro del destino, ha sido robado. Se preguntarán por que me importa tanto ese libro, pues la respuesta es sencilla, ese libro contiene la llave del Ragnarok- dijo Odin

El silencio reinó en la sala, y llegando al acuerdo de buscar por todos los mundos ese dichoso libro.

- Thor, ven conmigo hijo.- dijo Odin tranquilamente

El rubio siguió al anciano por un pasillo detras del trono y vio dos pedestales. Uno contenía un libro viejo, pesado y reluciente, como el libro perdido.

- Hijo, este es tu libro Skjebne- dijo abirendolo- aquí viene toda tu vida y destino, mira, como aquí cuando caíste a Midgard, o cuanod conociste a tu amor verdadero. Este libro contiene un destino ya marcado, aunque es facil de modificar, es decir, cuando tomas un rumbo distinto, eliges otras alternativas.

- Entonces el otro libro es de...

-SI, de mi hijo Loki. El destino fue cruel,ya que su sangre y la de la diosa perdida, Sigyn, desatarán el fin de nuestro mundo.

- Sigyn?- preguntó Thor confundido

- Ella es la diosa de la luz. Pero cuano era apenas una niña, fue raptada, y no se sabe con exactitud su ubicación, pero quie sea que haya robado el libro ya la encontró.

Y ambos se miraron con notoria preocupación.

* * *

_8 am. Manhattan_

Ella dormía placidamente sobre el pecho de su novio, los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron la habitación. Mientras la pelirroja dormía, el pelinegro se mantenía en alerta, pensando la mejor manera de librarse del bastardo de Doom, sin tener que arriesgar la seguridad de su chica. Estaba en medio de sus pensamientos cuando la joven empezó a revolverse en su pecho.

Y sufrió un mini-infarto.

Ya que Lily saltó de la cama con un agudo grito que decía algo como :

_-"RAPIDOQUEYAESTARDEEE!_

De alguna manera, conocer cada una de las facetas de Lily era algo entre lindo y divertido. Y llegó a la conclusión que debía hacer lo mismo. Dejaría atrás su antiguo "yo".

* * *

_Desocnocido. Lugar frío y sombrío._

La Hechicera, se encontraba frente al libro, si iba a atacar, tendría que saber los puntos débiles de aquel niñato, de la mujer, no sería dificil quitarla del camino, era humana, una debilucha. Mientras ella preparaba los planes, su aliado, Doom, se encargaba de reunir tropas, entre alinigenas, y algunos Bots que el fabricó y mejoró.

- Loki, hijo de Laufey, estás a punto de conocer el verdadero Infierno- dijo ella con voz grave, y terminando con una risa maléfica.

Mientras, Doom se limitaba a sonreír con malicia.

**~CONTINUARA····**

* * *

_Bueno, la insprración me llega a ratos, pero recuerdo a mis lectores y me digo : "Mi pequeño hamster, ponte a trabajar", y asi es como salen estas rarezas que escribo. Espero alguno que otro review! :3_


	15. Nota de la Autora

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

_MIS MÁS SINCERAS DISCULPAS POR HABER ABANDONADOESTA HISTORIA POR MUCHO TIEMPO,_

_PERO EXISTEN IMPREVISTOS QUE ME ALEJAN DE ESTE ESPACIO,_

_ESTA VEZ, ENTRE ESCUELA/FAMILIA/AMOR_

_NOME HAN DEJADO ESCRIBIR, ADEMÁS LA MUSA SE PERDIÓ._

_EN FIN, LES AVISO QUE A PARTIR DE HOY, EMPEZARE A ACTUALIZAR LO MAS QUE PUEDA_

_PARA RECUPERARSU INTERÉS._

_DE CORAZON LO SIENTO._

_ATT._

**FERCHA'Z YORKE**


	16. La noticia

CAPÍTULO 15

Después del ataque de Doom, ya no había pasado ningún incidente relacionada con el. Todos seguían su vida como siempre. Las mañanas de trabajo, y noches de x-box y cerveza.

Mientras tanto, Stark seguía teniendo sus habituales pleitos con Pepper, Steve erael eterno enamorado de algunas chicas, ya que su educacion a la antigua lo hacia increible, Bruce por le contrario, evitaba pensar mucho en juergas y esas cosas, no era o suyo. Tasha y Clint habían formalizado una relacion, bastante estable. Mientras que Loki y Lily...

.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Loki, estoy en casa- dijo la pelirroja al llegar a su departamento

El hombre se limito a abrazarla y darle un tierno beso en los labios.

La cena transcurrió normal, después se sentaron en el sofá a ver un rato de películas comerciales.

- Hey, te noto extraño ...¿que pasa?- preguntó ella

- No nada, sólo... te lo diré mas tarde.

Casi acababan de ver la pelicula de "Alice in Wonderland" cuando Loki habló:

- Sabes Lily? Mi vida era como una noche sin luna, antes de encontrarte, muy oscura, pero al menos habia estrellas, puntos brillantes y motivaciones. Y entonces tu cruzaste mi cielo como meteoro, de ronto, todo se encendió, todo se lleno de brillantez y belleza. Y me di cuenta, con el tiempo, que... pertenezco a ti, tu eres mi hogar... Asi que ¿aceptas?- dijo mientras le extendía un hermoso anillo dorado con una pidra verde en el centro.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, empezó a reir y llorar al mismo tiempo, y con el nudo en la garganta, le dijo "Si".

* * *

Cuand todos supieron la notica estaban muy felices, y Thor no pudo agunatar las ganas de decirle a sus padres, Odin y Frigga.

- No puedo creerlo, mi pequeño por fin encontró lo que tanto buscaba-dijo Frgga emocionada

- Me parece increible que una midgardiana haya cambiado el corazon de mi querido hijo- peno un momento- creo que debemos ir y saber quien es.- dijo Odin

- Si ese es tu deseo, padre, yo hare los preparativos.-dijo Thor saliendo del recinto.

- En que piensas, querido?- preguntó la bella mujer

- Que tal vez ella... la prometida de Loki.. creo que es- no terminó de hablar

- Pronto lo sabremos.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Espero algun review..**

**Att.**

**FerchaZ Yorke**


	17. Niños

Siempre digo que actualizaré pronto pero no... siempre pasa algo.. en este caso, reprobé algunas materias y ya saben... típico berrinche parental y castigo... en fin, hoy tuve un ratito, asi que escribiré algo pequeño!

* * *

**17. ASÍ QUE ERAS TÚ...**

**O**dín tenía sus sospechas de esa chica, no es que pensara mal de su hijo Loki, pero... nadie había logrado penertar al frío corazón del joven, y mucho menos una mujer. Le parecía increíble. Tal vez, las midgardianas tenían un extraño poder sobre los príncipes de Asgard.

Odín, padre de todos, se encontraba sentado en su gran trono, cuando un pensamiento se volvió un nítido recuerdo, algo insignificante para un rey, pero que para un padre, es el mejor de los recuerdos.

_Se escuchaban las fuertes risas infantiles y los pasos de aquellos pequeños pies corriendo por los pasillos. Su hijo mayor, Thor, rubio como el sol, reía más fuerte que los otros dos niños que lo seguían, luego Loki, que vivía la época mas dichosa de su joven vida, reía como un niño cualquiera, era alegre... Y una pequeña niña los seguía de cerca, era pelirroja, con grandes y brillantes ojos la hacían ver muy tierna. Ella era la hermana menor de Sif, Sigyn. En el palacio esos tres, se la pasaban haciendo travesuras todo el tiempo._

_Pero, cuando ella tenía aproximadamente 5 años, fue raptada. Nadie vio quien fue. Nadie supo a donde la llevaron. Y la dieron por perdida para siempre._

Despertó de su ensoñación. ¿Que había sido eso?

- A veces, nuestros recuerdos vienen a solucionar nuestras incógnitas, querido- dijo Frigga entrando a la sala del trono.

- No es posible... Al parecer podría tratarse de ella, pero... ¿no crees que ella debería saberlo?

- He visto en sueños a Sigyn, como la última vez que la vi, como una niña. Y me dijo que había perdido su escencia, sus recuerdo borrados, y que necesitaba una señal para encontrar su luz y brillar de nuevo. ¿Que te dice eso?- preguntó la bella mujer

- Primero debo verla, yo...- Y se quedó callado

* * *

Manhattan.

Lily se encontraba lavando los platos del fregadero, cuando su vecina Lucy Tatch, una mujer de 35 años con dos hijos, tocó a su puerta.

-Buenos días señora Tatch, ¿en que le pudeo ayudar?- dijo mientras sonreía

- Hola pequeña, mira, hoy tengo una jutna importante en la empresa y llegaré tarde y no hay quien pueda cuidar a Raziel y Mila, y me preguntaba si tú...- empezó a dudar y a ponerse nerviosa.

- Mmmm claro que puedo cuidar a los niños... - dijo ella

- Perfecto, mira, se que no tienes mucha experiencia con los niños, asi que toma esto- le extendió una nota- aqui vienen los cuidados básicos y sus horarios. Pasaré por ellos a las 10. Gracias. - dijo mientras salía corriendo por el pasillo

Miro a los niños frente a ella, el pequeño de 5 años era rubio, algo bajito, y sonriente, la niña de 3 años, de cabellos castaño y ojos del mismo color, esa pequeña le recordaba a si misma...

Los metió dentro, cuando Loki apareció por la puerta.

- Hola Lil...¿queine son los enanitos?- preguntó extrañado

- Son niños Loki... Y son nuestros! Por hoy.- dijo divertida

Le explico la situación con la señora Tatch. Mientras que Loki suspiró y pensó: "Este será un largo día"

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	18. Mas infantil que tu

**Capítulo 18**

- Bien, primero hay que darles de comer- dijo Lily

- Mira, aquí hay comida para gatos - dijo Loki sin saber que hacer- y ya desiné un espacio para ellos.

Ella se soltó a reír, al ver que había puesto periódicos en el suelo, y que arriba de ellos habia escrito: "Pee" y "Poop"; y le explicó que los niños no comen comida de mascotas y que básicamente NO son mascotas.

- Veamos... tengo algo de leche... y galletas... por ahora estará bien eso- dijo Lily mientras veía el refirgerador y ponía galletas con chispas de chocolate en un plato, y servía leche en unos diminutos vasos, perfectos para James y Leah Tatch.

Eran tan lindos, y Lily agradecía a Dios que no se parecieran a sus padres, ya que la madre era muy nerviosa y hablaba y hablaba y al final no decía nada, mientras que el padre era tímido, no decía mucho, trabajaba demasiado.

Esos niños se parecían tanto a ella... deseando la atención y cariño de sus padres, hacer todo por sobresalir y no obtener nada... Así debía sentirse Loki también.

En fin, no era momeno de ponerse a pensar traumas de la infancia! Mejor se ponía a atender a los niños antes de que Loki los transformara en pequeños y lindos puerquitos.

_Toc Toc_

Loki fue a abrir la puerta, y cruzó miradas con el extraño Capitán Rogers. Aún era incómodo verse a los ojos. Algo muy normal... en esta situación.

- Hola Loki... Lily... - dijo Steve, pero cuando miró a los dos niños dijo en broma- Wow no perdieron el tiempo-

- Steve, no digas burradas- dijo Lily entre risas- Son los hijos de una vecina y tenemos que cuidarlos

- Y Rogers, mas ayuda el que no estorba... asi que-

- ¿Puedo ayudarlos? Nunca he tratado con personas que midan menos de 1.60 o... que tengan menos de 20, asi que...¿por favor?

Lily asintió feliz, mientras Loki miraba al _Capitán Aburrido_ con fastidio.

Mientras la pelirroja se encargaba de preparar la comida, los dos hombre se quedaron con la más difícil tarea: entretener a los niños. Era divertido ver como peleaban por obtener la atención de los infantes, mientras que ellos preferían ver la tele o jugar _juegos estúpidos de nñios que un adulto no entendería._

Pero cuando se sentaron a comer, Lily se vio en la penosa necesidad de regañar a los adultos.

- A ver, Steve, Loki... en la mesa no se pelea, ni se avientan cucharas ni se dicen cosas raras... Aprendan de los niños, no saben ir al baño solos pero se comportan mejor que ustedes! A este paso se quedarán sin postre- dijo susprando con fastidio, mientras James y Leah usaban con dificultad las cucharas.

Por fin la ansiada noche- pensaron los tres. Se sentaron en el sofá mientras veían una película infantil que ni Loki ni Steve entendían, era sobre una famila de superheroes que no se adaptaban a vivir una vida normal y cosas asi *, pero al menos a los niños les gustaba.

- Que día... Creo que ustedes dos niñotes fueron los peor portados... No me sorprende- dijo Lily mirando a los dos chicos

- Si... pero Loki siempre empieza las peleas, tu sabes, es problemático- dijo Steve

- Rogers, tu tienes igual o más culpa por seguirme el juego- Loki sonreía divertido

- Alto ahí... No empiecen de nuevo.

Hasta que tocaron la puerta de nuevo.

- Ah Señora Tatch, ¿como le fue?- dijo Lily

- Muy bien querida. Excelente- djo alzando la voz- Dime como se portaron mis angelitos

- Usted lo ha dicho, unos angelitos. Se portaron mejor que mi novio y mi amigo juntos- ambas rieron- James! Leah! Vengan- los llamó

Y los niños salieron corriendo a los brazos de su madre. Se despidieron y desaparecieron por el pasillo.

A los pocos minutos Steve también se fue, dijo que debía practicar más boxeo para no perder su condición física.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Loki habló:

- Se nota que te gustan los niños, ¿no?- preguntó dubitativo

- Pues si... Son tan lindos. No sé, me dan ternura. ¿A ti te gustan?

- No lo sé. En eso me parezco a Rogers... nunca tuve contacto con nadie, y menos con niños. Pero ellos, me hicieron sentir diferente...

Ella lo abrazó por detrás y le besó la mejilla, mientras el la rodeaba también en un abrazo. Hasta que !PUM¡ Alguien entró por la ventana, y cuando Loki vio de quien se trataba soltó rápidamente el abrazo con Lily.

-Hermano, que gusto verte-dijo Thor alegre

- Si claro... Basta de sentimentalismo inútil. ¿Que sucede?- preguntó Loki con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza

- Lamento haber interrumpido, pero traigo noticias de... casa, Nuestra madre me dijo que desea verte, y como sabe que no aceptarás ir tan fácilmente ella vendrá. Dijo que en la próxima luna llena. Y Padre.. es probable que venga.

Silencio Incómodo. Loki tardó en entender todo. Mientras Lily consultaba el calendario.

-¡¿Que?! Pero... cuando- Loki estaba paralizado

- El viernes, en 5 días- completó Lily.

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

*La película de la que hablo es la de "Los Increíbles" Ya saben donde sale Elastigirl y todos ellos.

Quiero confesar que anoche estuve viendo Despicable Me (Mi villano favorito en LatinoAmerica)y me acordé de este fic, y dije "algo así será divertido", y bueno, no quise basarme en todo, sólo en algunas partes.

Ahora, dejenme les comento que pronto aparecerá Dr Doom y la Encantadora, y pondrán en apritos a todos, además tengo dos tramas ya hechas (que subiré a su debido tiempo) Y mis lectores, quiero preguntarles (Ojala me repondan en review o MP) con quien quierne que se quedo nuestro Thor? COn Jane Foster o Sif? Me gustría que me dijeran con quien y el por que de su repsuesta y ya verán, hare magia literaria.

Algo más, y que nada tiene que ver con notas de autora: Amo a Loki y a Tom Hiddleston! Ya fin.

Se despide

Pelirroja Greenwood Laufeyson


	19. Nota de la Autora II

Bueno, lamento no subir capítulos como desearía, pero la caprichosa musa no ha querido visitarme, pero no se preocupen! He estado presionando a mi Cerebro y a mis neuronas para obtener otro capítulo que espero subir en la noche-madrugada. Soy noctámbula...que se le va a hacer.

Gracias a **_"Tu mallor fan_**" por su review lleno de desesperación que me hizo recordar mi pasión por este fic.

Y a los demás, no crean que abandoné al 100 este proyecto, lo dejo sin actividad, pero siempre con nuevas ideas para el, y pronto verán que todo el tiempo que esperaron... valdrá la pena...O eso espero.

Nos leemos mas al rato. Por cierto, quienes esten interesados, publiqué un fic en la sección "**_Thor_**"... Se llama**_ las Crónicas de Alfheim_**, y me encantaría que lo leyeran y me dieran sus opiniones.

Gracias,

~La Cronista~


	20. Preparativos

_Lamento la mega tardanza, pero tuve problemas en la escuela y pasé todo mi tiempo estudiando para pasar las materias y luego los regaños de mis padres y ya saben... eso me bloqueo y hoy vengo a retomar actividades.. espero no me maten ni me odien (T~T)'_

* * *

**CAPITULO 20**

**La Visita**

Al día siguiente todos ya estaban enterados de la visita de los poderosos dioses nórdicos, y en serio, ninguno ayudaba, unos decían que si veían el mas pequeño malentendido serían destruidos, mientras Tony se reía.

- Vamos chicos, son sólo dioses... Si pudimos con estos dos -dijo señalando a Thor y Loki- además... van a estar en el departamento de Lily... asi que estamos exentos.

- Gracias Tony... Amo tu sensibilidad y tacto- dijo Lily fingiendo molestia

- Además, nunca_ me_ has dicho a que vienen... _Hermano_- dijo Loki serio

- Pues Padre dijo que quería ver con sus propios ojos si habías cambiado o solo fingías haberlo hecho- dijo Thor con seriedad

En ese momento Lily bajó la cabeza, mirando hacia otro lado, nadie lo notó, excepto los asgardianos, y Thor en un intento de arreglar lo que había dicho antes agregó:

- Pero, vamos... Confío en que esta vez si vayas en serio...- finalizó con una estruendosa risa

Ella permaneció inmóvil, y Loki decidió acercarse a ella, la abrazó contra su pecho y suavemente le dijo:

-Acaso eres tonta? Crees que a ti te mentiría? Lo se... Soy la viva imagen de la mentira- se detuvo- pero solo a ti, sólo a ti jamas te traicionaría... Solo tu conoces quien soy en verad... tu te mereces la verdad de todas mis mentiras...

Ella no contestó nada, solo correspondió el abrazo y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que emboban a los hombres.

- Bueno Bueno... esto es un funeral o que? Animense... - dijo Clint

- Si, y por que mejor no salimos esta noche al bar?- dijo Tasha

Todos asintieron y regresaron a sus actividades, esperando la deseada hora de ir al bar y poder embriagarse a sus anchas.

* * *

Lugar: Desconocido

Mientras tanto, una bella mujer miraba a través de un cuenco de agua, en el que se distinguían las siluetas de los famosos Avengers y de los asgardianos. Miró fijamente a Thor...algún día sería suyo... pronto la amaría... y en cuanto a su antiguo alumno, el también pagaría el haber traicionado a Doom y a ella... Le daría donde mas le duele.

En ese momento entró Doom con el libro que la Encantadora le había dado unos días antes.

- Amora, he estudiado cada parte de esta libro... hay mucho que podremos usar en contra de Loki... pero que haras con la niñata esa?

- Victor, Victor, Victor... Deberías saber que estoy creando un fuerte hechizo contra esa niña... Imaginatelo: Ella bajo mi control será cpaaz de destruir a los molestos Avengers y a... su querido Loki- dijo divertida.

Y ambos rieron con malicia

**CONTINUARA**


	21. Preparativos II

**Capitulo 21**

**Preparativos II**

El tiempo se había terminado. Era el temido viernes. Ella despertó con la luz del sol que al principio le molestó tanta brillantez, luego vio la mejor visión de todas... a su amado a lado de ella, al parecer, profundamente dormido.

- Buenos días- dijo levemente ella

- Lo mismo digo- le respondió Loki dandole un suave beso

- Hoy es el día, eh?- dijo nerviosa

- Pues si... pero todo estará bien... lo prometo- y se abrazaron hasta que una voz muy ruidosa los interrumpió

-Ya levantense Bellas Durmientes... no estamos para dormir ahora... o lo que sea que estaban haciendo- dijo Natasha entrando abruptamente al cuarto

-Pero que...- Loki y Lily dijeron al unisono

- Venimos a arreglar un poco este lugar... ya saben... Pepper... llevate a Lily, de acuerdo?- Dijo Bruce asomando la cabeza en el marco de la puerta del cuarto.

- A mi? A donde?

- A prepararte- dijo Pepper con naturalidad- mirate... que joven eres... pero- suspiró- bueno he visto peor... pero te dejaré hecha una verdadera belleza

- Ok- dijo Lily con una gotita de sudor estilo anime

- Vayanse... nosotros nos encargamos de Loki- dijo Tony malevolamente, mientras que Loki al escuchar eso intentaba escapar sin éxito alguno.

- Horas (Muchas horas) Despues -

La casa estaba realmente reluciente, tanto que Lily se sintió avergonzada de jamás haber hecho la limpieza tan a fondo, la cena misteriosa estaba recien hecha y en el horno de la cocina y ellos vestidos formalmente.

Lily usaba un vestido largo o _kimono _estilo chino que Pepper encontró entre su guardarropa y que se le veía increible, su cabello lo recogió ligeramente en un moño que dejaba libres varios mechones de cabello y usó maquillaje muy leve. Ella se sentía ridicula en ese trajecito, pero no podía negar que se le veía encantador, como salido de una pelicula. Incluso todos los chicos al verla, se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Por su parte, los chicos no tuvieron que batallar bastante con Loki, ya que su sentido de la moda era el mejor de todos, (además que aqui entre nos, lo que se ponga se le ve genial) Loki, prefirió usar un smokin negro y su tipica bufanda verdi-blanca ( de Slytherin ¬u¬)( Imaginense el traje que usó en Alemania *U*).

Todos se acabaron yendo por "su propia voluntad" como a las 4 de la tarde, a escasas 3 horas de la visita de Odin y Frigga.

- Que te parece si vemos una pelicula? Estemos quitos un rato- dijo Lily riendo- Tu escoges cual

Al final terminaron viendo "Sombras Tenebrosas" que casualmente era la pelicula favorita de ambos. Se acurrucaron en el sofá, y mientras corria la pelicula, Loki le dijo en el oido:

- Sabes? Antes de... todo... nunca me hubiera imagina estar asi con una chica...

- Con una chica o... una _midgardiana_?

- Emmm... Ambos, no te miento... Pero... ahora puedo decir que soy feliz... de hecho, y lo sabes, tu eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida

- Pero... seamos realistas, soy comun y corriente... facilmente podrías aburrirte de tener a alguien como yo..

- Eres mas corriente que comun- miradita asesina de su novia- Ok solo bromeaba hehehe... lo que quiero decir es que para mi eres unica y jamas te cambiaria... Te amo tanto que sería capaz de dejar el cielo para vivir en el infierno contigo.

Ella simplemente lo abrazó y lo besó. Cuando el sonido de varios truenos llamó su atención, y la imponente figura de Thor apareció frente a ellos despues de entrar por la ventana.

- Hola chicos... Este... Ya vienen- dijo despreocupado

Lily no dijo nada, solo pudo pasar saliva con dificultad.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Bueno hoy fue 2x1 haha lamento si hoy no puse acentos y cosas asi, pero tengo sueño y tengo gripe, y mi teclado esta todo deforme y sin varias teclas... Luego lo corrijo.. Espero sus comentarios de amor-odio y deseos de matarme por ser tan faltista. Pero bueno... Sayito ~


End file.
